1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organism vibration measuring device and an organism vibration measuring method, for measuring vibrations of a portion of an organism which is put in an alternating magnetic field and resonates under the influence of the alternating magnetic field.
2. Description of Related Art
In these modern days, there is growing a social interest with respect to the adverse effects of electromagnetic waves, generated by portable telephones, personal computers, television sets, domestic appliances, and high voltage transmission lines, on human bodies. It has been found that in a case where a human body is put in a magnetic field generated by the electromagnetic waves, it is affected by the magnetic field to become irregular according to the strength of the magnetic field, and the degree of the irregularity varies from person to person even if the magnetic field is of the same strength.
However, there is conventionally neither an art of measuring the degree of effects on the organism by the alternating magnetic field, nor an art of analyzing the effects on the human body according to the degree of the effects.